When Hell Freezes
by Dying With A Smile
Summary: Nobara's Alice seemed to do the trick. Drabbles Ch. 1: Natsume got to see the beauty in himself.


**When Hell Freezes**

_Written by Dying With A Smile_

**Chapter I – Beauty Within**

_Natsume got to see the beauty in himself._

* * *

**Notes: **Everyone will be OOC.  
**Pairing: **Natsume x Himself

* * *

He was frozen in front of the mirror and he had to ask himself, _what the heck was he thinking?_ He scanned himself in the mirror; ugh, he was too gorgeous to be true. He even thought so himself! His eyes looked in the mirror and he examined his own eyes using the reflection. _Wow_, he thought to himself, _those eyes are sexy._

Whoa, he had to stop himself before he does anything rash. He put both hands on the sides of the mirror and looked down at the sink. There was still some water left in there from when he was brushing his teeth before he could go to bed. Immediately, he clogged the sink and started filling the water, refusing to look at himself in the mirror.

What was taking over him? He had to wonder. All he could remember today was picking up a strange-looking rock and putting it in his pocket—wait; _oh bloody chicken-noodles! _His hand went into his pocket to search for the stone but it was no longer there. Angered, he looked at himself in the mirror and lifted his fist to hit the mirror but his face flustered himself.

His knees started to shake and fell backwards to hit the ground; butt first. He crawled backwards to have his back hit the bathtub. He brought both his knees up and put his hands in his hair to rake through them. How could this be happening to him? Out of _all_ people?

He threw his head back and hit the bathtub with the back of his head. Upon instinct, his hand flew to the back of his head to massage the pain. With his other free hand, he clenched the bottom of his shorts. Thoughts of him came pouring in and he detested it so much.

"Stop!" he yelled to no one but himself. His anger flared up and fire erupted inside the bathroom but destroyed the toilet only. _Oh, great,_ he thought and stared at the place where the toilet was supposed to be, _just when I needed it._

His crimson eyes went to the sink and he was about ready to use it when the thought of the mirror came back to mind. No, he quietly to himself and he left the bathroom to enter his bedroom. He spotted his open window and rushed toward it.

"Finally," he whispered and began urinating through the window.

Somewhere down below where Natsume's urine was falling… The wondrous little bear was walking with a tray stocked with green tea and cheese. He felt something drop on his head and he looked up to see whether it was raining or not. Unfortunately, the little bear recognized the smell a little too late when the urination stopped dripping on him.

His signature glint flashed in his charcoal eyes; how he wished he brought his axe to hit the fool that was urinating on him. Thinking it's the only way to get his revenge; Mr. Bear threw the tea cup toward the offender and bonked him on the forehead. How does he know? Well, he heard _"My forehead!"_ from a distance.

Feeling better, he continued his journey toward the infirmary to see his creator with only cheese. In some small way, he could apologize to him that he didn't bring the tea Kaname was craving for.

Back to the fire-wielder; Natsume casted his gaze to look at the broken tea cup. He glared at it like it will destroy it when it's already broken.

_Aren't you the sexiest thing you laid your eyes on?_All right, it's time to get those thoughts out. So with that, he went back to the bathroom to yell at the mirror that's going to reflect himself. He slammed the door shut behind him and turned to look at the mirror.

"First things first, you are the ugliest—" his gritted his teeth unconsciously and his eyes softened a bit, "—never mind. You _are_ the sexiest thing."

He jumped to mirror and laid his lips on it.

Don't be such a narcissistic, Natsume…

* * *

**A/N:** You know how people say: "when pigs fly" or "when hell freezes?" Yeah, this is exactly what it'll be used for. This is rushed; I know.


End file.
